Lost in the Missing Year
by grracce
Summary: A crossover fan-fiction about characters from Sailor Moon getting trapped in the Enchanted Forest at the time of 'The Missing Year' from Season 3 of Once Upon A Time.
1. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 1

 ** _Rude Awakenings_**

The ground was damp underneath where she lay. She stirred as two voices became louder.

"I think we should wake her, Grumpy." A soft female voice said.

"Yeah, isn't that right, Sister." A gruff male voice replied.

"Grumpy!"

The man cleared his throat. "We don't even know who this is. How do we know that she just isn't gonna wake and spring at us?"

"We don't, Grumpy."

"I've never seen her here or in Storybrooke though, Blue." Grumpy told the fairy.

"You're right. Me either." Blue paused. "She's also in regular clothes."

Grumpy didn't catch on at first. "Yeah, and?"

"Look at us, Grumpy." She looked at Grumpy, then to the girl lying on the forest floor. "We returned in the clothes we used to wear before the curse. Not in normal clothing, like you'd see in Storybrooke. We need to wake her."

"You're right." Grumpy said as he threw water in the girl's face.

Serena woke with a start. All around her was a blur until her eyes focused. Standing over her was a very short man with dark hair, a big nose, and a pickax at his feet.

"Who are you?" she nearly screamed.

"Wakey, wakey." He said, crossing his arms.

"Grumpy!" Blue yelled. "I did not mean for you to wake her like that! You should have been more gentle!"

Grumpy remained silent except for a grunt. He turned and sat down on a rock a few feet a way from where Serena was.

Serena looked around for the second voice. She finally looked up and saw a small blue floating fairy. She nearly hit her head on the tree behind her as she jumped out of fright. "Who are you?" she screamed.

"Now, now." Blue motioned with her hands for Serena to calm down. "We're not here to harm you."

Serena looked at Blue with disbelief. "Then why did he throw water on me like that?" She asked, pointing to Grumpy.

"Because he's Grumpy."

Serena rolled her eyes. "That...is extremely helpful."

"Yes, I know. Now, why don't you start off by telling us who _you_ are." Blue said.

Serena blinked. "I'm Serena."

Blue and Grumpy's eyes met. She turned back towards Serena, "Hi Serena. I'm Blue, and I am a fairy. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."


	2. No Way Out

**Chapter 2**

 **"No Way Out"**

"Hello, Serena." Blue said. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest"

"Thanks," Serena said hesitantly, "Where exactly is that?"

Blue and Grumpy shifted uncomfortably. "Well," Blue said, "We're guessing you're from the same realm we just came from..." she trailed off.

"Let me explain this to ya, quick, sister." Grumpy started, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "This is a realm. There are multiple realms. You were in one realm, and now...you're in another!

Blue sighed.

Serena stood there, dumbfounded. "So I've been transported somewhere else?"

"It seems so, my dear." Blue said, sadly.

"Then where is everyone else? All my friends?"

"Everyone else?" Blue asked. "What do you mean? Why would there be others?" Blue became quite concerned. She could sense a different type of magic from within this girl. It was very powerful and felt similar to her own light magic, but was still somehow different.

"The group. My friends, the other sailor scouts." Serena said.

Grumpy and Blue looked at each other, confused. "Sailor Scouts?" the asked in unison.

Serena hesitated, not sure if she trusted these new apparent allies. In general, the Sailor Scouts didn't reveal their identities. She decided not to risk it. She avoided their confusion. "How do I get back?" she asked.

Blue gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid you can't. Not from here."

Serena's eyes got wide. "What do you mean?"

"Any portals from here to the other realm have been closed. There's no way to get back."

"Wh-why...is there no way to get back?" Serena began to feel the fear of never getting back wash over her.

Before Blue could answer, Grumpy spoke up. "Regina's why!" he said angrily.

"Grumpy," Blue interjected, "You know Regina saved us from Pan. Don't blame it on her."

Serena was getting more confused. Surely in this fairy-tale land, the Pan they talked about would have to be Peter Pan.

"Serena," Blue said, "We escaped from the town we were stuck in with the help of Regina. You may know her as the Evil Queen from the Snow White story. Peter Pan was trying to take control over everyone, so Regina destroyed the original curse she made to take us there...

"...Because of that, any portals or access to the other realm have been closed or destroyed. There is no way back from here."

Serena held back tears as she stood in front of the two strangers. "Can you help me find the others then? If they're here, maybe we can figure something out together."

Blue nodded. "We'll take you to Regina and Snow White. Perhaps they can send out troops to search for your missing Sailor Scouts."

Confirmation of help from these strangers helped Serena's trust and lifted her spirits. She walked on with her new friends, into the forest in search of the Evil Queen and the infamous Snow White.


	3. Meeting Regina

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please review!**

Chapter 3

 ** _Meeting Regina_**

"Blue," Grumpy started, "Why didn't you just poof us here with your magic?" He threw his hands up in the air with exasperation.

She looked sternly at Grumpy. "You know light magic is not to be used for personal gain. I only use it to help others, except in extreme circumstances."

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "You very well could have used it sister! Should have used it to help my feet!"

Serena let out a giggle over Grumpy's dramatic complaining.

The fairy and the dwarf turned and looked at her.

"What?" Grumpy asked. "Aren't your feet hurting too?"

Serena shied back a bit. She looked at Blue. "No, not at all. Mind you, I was resting a while ago." Serena's tone got serious. "We don't even know how long I was sleeping..." she trailed off.

"I assure you, Serena, it was not long. All of us who used to be in Storybrooke just recently got back. I sense that you have only been here the same amount that we've been back."

Serena nodded. The fairy seemed to know what she was talking about. "Okay."

Blue nodded back. "Okay. Now, lets go find Regina."

Once inside the castle, Serena was dumbfounded by its interior. Everything was very shiny and metallic-like. She felt a sense that there was negativity towards the castle. She didn't think people liked it, it was a symbol for something bad.

After going through several hallways and a flight of stairs, the three entered a room that had a balcony to the right when you walked in. Towards the center of the room stood a mirror.. Next to it sat a desk, with a cauldron and what looked like ingredients. Sitting at the desk was a women with her dark hair pulled up, wearing a elegant black gown.

The women looked up at her mirror to see who walked in. She met eyes with the Blue Fairy.  
She sighed. "What do you want, Blue?" she saw Grumpy as well. "I see you brought your sidekick angry-pants."

Grumpy was about to make a comeback when, with a flick of a finger, Regina sealed his mouth with magic.

"Regina," Blue said calmly. "Please unseal Grumpy's mouth."

"It's so much better when he's quiet." Despite her objections, Regina let him have his mouth back.

Grumpy decided to not say anything after all. He stood there quietly and rubbed his mouth and chin. Regina took notice of his behavior. "Good." She turned away from her mirror, so she was looking at Blue. "Now what do you want?" she asked before she laid eyes on Serena.

"We need-" Blue started.

"Hold it!" Regina commanded. She got up out of her chair, and started walking towards Serena. She looked at Blue, "I don't do charity work. And I'm not really in the mood since I lost Henry."

Serena took a step back, afraid that her presence had angered Regina.

Regina smiled at Serena as if her uneasiness made the Evil Queen happy. "I won't hurt you, but I sense a strong dark magic." She turned back towards Blue. "I didn't bring her here, if that is what you've came to find out. I've never seen this girl before, unless she's using some sort of transformation charm or spell."

All three of them turned and looked at Serena in that moment.

"You know, I didn't think of that before." Blue said. "I don't feel like she is someone bad, or an enemy."

"Her name is close to Zelena, though. Perhaps she just wanted to get close, and be unnoticed." Grumpy chimed in.

Blue and Regina looked at Grumpy, then back at Serena. Regina charged towards her and pushed her against the wall, holding her there by the throat.


	4. What Magic is This?

**Chapter 4 is here! Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

Chapter 4

 ** _What Magic is This?_**

Hanging there by her throat, Serena started to panic.

"I'm not Zelena!" she tried to yell, gasping for air. Regina's hand was getting tighter around her neck.

The look of anger in Regina's eyes was intense. "Then who are you?! And why are you here?!" Regina yelled back.

"I told you!" Serena begged. "My name is Serena..." she gasped for air. "I just...woke up here."

"Regina!" Blue tried to intervene. "I haven't sensed anything bad about _her_ , she's not Zelena!"

Regina quickly turned to look at Blue. "I sense magic!"

"So do I, Regina! This dark magic is nothing like Zelena's magic though."

Regina looked back at the girl she held up against the wall. She didn't actually sense the powerful dark magic that Zelena possessed. She did sense something dark though. But she also sensed light magic radiating from the girl. Regina released her and let Serena slump to the floor.

"You're right." She said, directed at Blue. "Not Zelena's magic." She started to walk away from Serena.

Serena let out a sob as tears streamed down her face. She looked at the fairy she thought was an ally. "This is what you brought me here for? To almost be killed?"

Blue look genuinely sad by Serena's accusation. "No. I did not think this would happen." She floated over to Regina. "Can you help this girl?"

Regina looked at Serena and didn't say anything.

"You did almost kill her. You should probably help her." Grumpy said.

Regina shot him a dirty look and he cowered back a few steps. She stepped towards Serena. "I will help her."

The look in her eyes terrified Serena. She wasn't sure that she wanted help from this unstable person she just met. "You will?" she and Blue asked at the same time.

"Yes. I will, but at a price." 

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "Magic always comes with a price." he said quietly, under his breath.

Regina smiled, and threw her hands up in the air as if she were conjuring magic.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She looked back at the dwarf. "Finally something you got right!" She laughed. Turning towards Serena, she finalized and cleared what the dwarf had said. "Magic always comes with a price, my dear Serena."

Before Serena could speak, Blue intervened. "Regina," she said. "Couldn't you just help her. You've started a new leaf, you're no longer the Evil Queen. You've shown us that. Could you, out of the kindness of your heart, just help this poor girl?"

"Of my heart?" Regina looked at Blue as if she were about to explode. She flexed her hands at her sides, trying to cure the urge of smashing the fairy like a pancake. Blue remained unfazed. She waited a minute and let the tense feeling roll off herself and into the room. "I will..." she started, "I will help this girl." She turned towards Serena. "But, if I need her help with something later on...she better be willing to help me."

Serena nodded before Blue could object. She decided it was better to be on Regina's side than against her.

Noting the agreement, Regina smiled. "Good!" She walked back over to Serena, getting slightly in her face. "Now, why do I sense so much magic coming from you. Both dark and light magic surround you. You're going to have to tell me why."

Drooping her shoulders and fighting back the tears, Serena began to explain herself to Regina.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5

 _ **Memories**_

Serena was crying. She didn't know why she was in the Enchanted Forest, and she certainly did not know how she got there. Regina wanted her to explain herself, but she was having a hard time since she didn't even know.

"I-I-I'm a Sailor Scout," Serena started, "We fight evil to restore peace and for justice."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sailor Scouts? Keep going. How many of them are you that you're looking for?"

"There are many Sailor Scouts throughout the universe. I'm looking for four from the inner planets. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. There are also the outer Sailor Scouts - Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto."

Regina was having a hard time believing what Serena was saying. She had seen stranger things in her time, though. She let Serena continue.

"I really don't want to go into details of our battles. It's a little too painful."

Regina nodded. "Okay, so what do you last remember before waking up here?"

Serena paused. She thought she knew, but when she actually tried to picture what happened, all she drew were blanks. "I can't - I can't even picture anything!" She put her hands to her head, trying to visualize anything but it was making her head feel like it were splitting apart. She sat down on the ground.

Regina saw that Serena was starting to panic. She went over to her and knelt down next to her. "It's okay. Lets move on to a different topic. I will try to help you regain your memories later. For now, why don't you tell me about this magic I feel radiating off of you?"

Serena nodded but remained silent for a few minutes. She could barely speak as she was terrified of her recent discovery. After she calmed herself down, she pulled out her transformation brooch from her pocket. She looked it with amazement.

Noting the emotion across Serena's face Regina asked, "What is it?"

"It's my transformation brooch." She said, looking up at Regina. "I use it to transform into Sailor Moon." She looked back down. "But, this isn't the brooch I remember having. It's different from the one I had before."

"Okay?" Regina asked. "What is different about this one? Does it do the same thing?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm guessing so." Her head started pounding. She touched her forehead. "I can't even think about it! My head starts pounding!" She got up. Without meaning to, she started yelling at Regina. "Why can't I remember? Someone is making it so I don't remember part of my past!"

Regina got up from kneeling on the floor. She looked Serena right in the eye. After Serena was done yelling, she used her index finger and pointed to the center of Serena's forehead. "You're done." she said, and Serena fell to the floor.

"Regina!" Blue screamed. Grumpy and Blue rushed over to Serena.

"I have my own troubles, I don't need her anxiety making mine worse. She'll wake up in an hour or so." She said, walking to her mirror. "Why don't you two leave me alone? I'll help the kid when she's awake."

And with that, Regina waved her hands in the general direction of Blue and Grumpy, and they disappeared. "Get lost." she said with a smirk.

Even though Blue could have returned them to the castle, she had a feeling it was for the best. She took the dwarf back with her to woods. There, they found Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Hello, Blue." Snow said, with a smile.

"Hello, Snow White." Blue responded. "You need to go to Regina."

 **The brooch in question is the Crisis Moon compact brooch. It's the heart compact she uses when she turns into Sailor Moon Super. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Rini

Chapter 5

 _ **Rini**_

Rini awoke in a meadow. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Terrified, she sat there for a few minutes.

The last thing she remembered was being in Crystal Tokyo. Something happened. Papa was nowhere to be seen. She and her mom had been separated. She had a feeling that something bad happened again.

"I didn't cause this." she murmured to herself. "Last time was my fault. I didn't do it this time. I swear." She looked around. There were tall weeds in this meadow, not many flowers.

Getting up, she noticed that she arrived in this strange new place with a backpack. Looking inside, she found a rubber band. She also found her transformation brooch. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to be stranded somewhere without any powers. She wasn't quite sure if those powers would anyway. As she reached inside, she felt another object. She pulled out the Luna Pen.

"Oh my!" she shreaked. She suddenly remembered why she had the backpack.

***  
Back at the palace, before she was transported to the meadow. Rini ran through the halls of the palace. Luna and Diana followed behind her.

"Run! Small Lady, Run! Grab your brooch!" Luna yelled up to her.

Rini did as she was told. The trio ended up in Neo Queen Serenity's room. They stopped running for a moment. "Luna?" Rini asked.

"No time, Rini." Luna said as she jumped on a pedestal. It held something of her mothers. She was quite sure what it was. "Open your bag."

As she opened her bag, Luna picked up the object with her mouth and threw it in.

"What was that?" Rini asked.

"Luna Pen. It can transform you into someone else. Used as a disguise. You might need it, Small Lady."

***

There, her memory fades.

Rini couldn't remember much else from before than that. She certainly was glad she had it, though. From what she knew, she was the only one that was transported.  
She could only hope that she was not truly alone. She set out to the tree line in hopes of finding someone to help her. Better yet, of finding her mother.


	7. The Wrong Path

**Sorry for the shorter chapters. We are now on Rini's path, which will switch back to Serena. It may go back and forth until they find each other and their stories will merge. Please Review!**

Chapter 7

 _ **The Wrong**_ __ _ **Path**_

Rini set out for the tree line. She reached a hill and looked out at her surroundings. She had no idea where she could be. She knew it wasn't home.

She walked along the tree line for about an hour until she reached a path. Hoping she could find someone along the way, she took it.  
As she walked on this path, she came across a sword in the ground. She reached down to pick it up.

Upon examining the sword, she realized it was a pirate sword. She paid attention to her surroundings as she went along. There was no around this area that she could see.

"I wonder why this is here. Along way from its owner, I suppose." She said to herself, aloud.

She decided to take it along. It was good for her to have some way of protecting her besides transforming. She still wasn't sure if she could transform and she did like the idea of having a sword.

Rini reached a fork in the path she was walking on.

"I have a bad feeling about the path on the right." she said to herself. Taking the path on the left, she soon reached a fallen log she had to climb over. Looking up after getting over the big tree, she quickly regretted coming this way. The path consisted of many fallen logs further down. She decided to keep going forward anyway.

Rini reached a clearing after climbing through variously placed fallen logs for over a mile. She was very tired and very thirsty. She had taken breaks along the way, but it seemed pointless to take long ones as it felt like she was making no progress.

She sat down beside underneath a tree and took off her backpack. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment. She took in the sounds of the forest. She was trying to tune her ears to hear the sound of running water nearby. She needed something to drink. Rini was just about to doze off when she woke to a noise. Someone stepped on a branch somewhere behind her. She quickly looked, peering around the tree.

There was no one to be found behind her to the left. Looking to the right, she saw a figure standing there with a long cloak. The figure was turned away. About to turn and shrink into the tree as to hide, she jumped.

"Well, well. I've found something quite interesting." the figure said.

Rini could not hide and there was no where to run.

"There's no point. You might as well come out."

"No." Rini sheepishly said.

"Oh! Why not? I can help you." In an instant, the Wicked Witch of the West sat inches in front of Rini's face. She smiled as the fear went through Rini's body.


	8. My New Pawn

Chapter 8

 _ **My New Pawn**_

Zelena smiled at her pink-haired friend.

"Oh my," she said. "Who do we have here?" Zelena moved Rini's face so she was looking her in the eye. "What's your name, darling?"

Rini pulled herself away from her.

"Cat got the tongue?" she asked. Without touching her this time, Zelena used her magic to pull Rini's face closer. "Tell me your name!" She demanded.

Rini didn't want to tell her. She was scared. Sitting in silence with the green witch breathing down her neck, she new she must comply.

"Well?" she asked.

"S-s-small Lady." Rini finally responded.

"Is that so?" Zelena asked, skeptically. She looked at Rini closer. She gasped. "You're not telling me all of it. What else are you called."

Rini looked away.

"Tell me. Now."

Rini flashed back to life in Crystal Tokyo.

 _"Small Lady!" Neo Queen Serenity called._

 _"Yes, Mama!"_

 _"I love you so much, Small Lady."_

Rinis memory faded from there. Her mom always called her Small Lady. Their subjects did as well. She felt there was no reason this stranger should have her nickname - even if she did have the upper hand.

Rini looked at the witch. " _You_ may call me Small Lady."

Zelena looked appalled by the attitude of this little girl. "Well, well. What a powerful stance from such a _small_ person." She laughed. She stood up and paced in front of Small Lady. "Is that really your name, then? Like were you actually called that?"

"Yes." Was Rini's response.

"That's a strange name to have." She scoffed.

Rini was angry. Her mother gave her that name; she cherished it. "If mine is so bad, what's yours Greenie?" Rini almost yelled.

Zelena did not like how the little one talked like Regina. "What did you call me?"

"Greenie!"

Zelena appeared in front of Rini and pinned her to the tree by the neck. "NO MORE PLEASANTRIES, MY DEAR." She screamed at Small Lady. She smiled an evil smile as she watched the little girl struggle to breathe. She released her grip, allowing Rini to fall to the ground. "You may call me master." She said looking down. "You are my pawn."

Rini tried to keep her composure as she fell to the ground. She was captured by the witch. As Zelena walked away, Rini felt the witch's magic take over her body. She slumped over and blacked out.


	9. Figure in Darkness

**Thank you Wal Otter for letting me know the coding was messed up.**

 **I have no idea why this chapter was having severe html issues. Hopefully it will stay fixed. Thanks!**

Chapter 9

 _ **Figure in Darkness**_

Rini had awoken physically, but not mentally. It felt like she was not in control of her body. She knew she was moving through the forest - but not willingly. She looked down at her feet and gasped. She was not in control. She was floating through the air, being controlled by Zelena. Something about this witch's magic felt like she had fifty pounds strapped down on top of her.

Zelena noticed that Small Lady was awake. "Ah, finally here to join me I see."

Rini shot her a dirty look. "Not by choice."

Zelena tilted her head back and laughed. "No, of course not! Not until I'm done with you!"

"What exactly is that?" Rini prodded.

All of the sudden, Rini fell to the ground - the imaginary fifty pounds went with her. Zelena was right up in her face.

"Y-you!" Zelena pointed, her voice shaking out of anger. "I do not have certain plans for you, dearie! But when the time comes, you _will_ be of great assistance to me!" Zelena snapped her fingers and sent Rini flying straight into a tree.

 **Meanwhile, from some very far off - distant place...**

Two figures stood in darkness. Torches lit the walls, but only enough to see the walkways in the room. A hooded figure stood close to a sphere in the center of the room. The second figure merely stood in the shadows.

They watched the scene between Zelena and Rini unfold. The shadowy figure in the back jumped back a bit as Rini hit the tree.

The hooded figure sighed and angry sigh. "What?" the low growl asked.

"D-d-don't w-we need t-t-the girl to be a-alive?" The one in the shadow asked his master.

She turned to him and smiled, there being just enough light from the torches to see her face. The shadowy figure jumped again. "Why, yes? We do." She turned back to the crystal ball in front of her.

"T-then w-why don't you s-stop her from hurting R-rini?"

The hooded figure cringed and threw her hands up into the air, lightning shooting out her finger tips. "DARE SPEAK HER NAME AGAIN, TOBIAS!" She was now in the complete shadows too, inches away from Tobias's nose.

"N-No, Master." He said kneeling to his master. "I-I-I won't."

She smiled. "Good" She walked back to her sphere and watched as the rest of the scene unfolded.

 **...**

Rini did not have the strength to get up after colliding with the tree. That was no problem, though - she was being controlled by Zelena again.

She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She needed to find the others. Rini decided to try to play nice. She let out an audible sigh and Zelena perked her ears up. "Whats _your_ name then?" she asked.

Zelena laughed at the girl. " _You_ don't get my name. Master is my name to you."

"Please." Rini begged.

"You lost your chance, _Small Lady_."

Rini wasn't sure what to do. She still had her backpack with her brooch inside. She couldn't transform with how little energy she had, but she couldn't go on with the Witch's plans. She had to find the others. To find the Queen. Her mother.


	10. The Escape

Chapter 10

 _ **The Escape**_

Zelena took her new pawn through the forest. She didn't want to risk the girl running away, so Zelena floated her along. She hated how quiet the girl was and that she refused to tell her name. Looking back, she saw the girl stir mid-air.

"So you're awake." Zelena said, disgusted.

"Yes." Was all Rini could muster. She had no energy.

"Good. You can start helping me soon."

Rini rolled her eyes. Her captor was nearly impossible. "I have no energy."

Zelena smiled big. "Even better, darling. Maybe you'll die from overexertion."

"Wouldn't be much use of me then, would it?" Rini asked, sarcastically.

Zelena didn't say anything, and Rini grew agitated.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Rini stated plainly.

Now Zelena grew agitated. She hated this girl and her comebacks. She dropped Rini to the ground again and got down to her level. "Watch your tongue!" She said as she magically removed Rini's tongue and sealed her lips. Rini frantically tried to find her tongue in her mouth and started panicking as it was not there.

Zelena laughed. "That'll teach you!"

Rini sat with her head resting on her knees. It was all she could do to not cry.

Zelena started to walk away. By ten or so paces she looked back to Rini sitting on the ground. "Come," she said to her.

Rini didn't move.

"COME!" Zelena said, using magic to make Rini get to her feet.

Rini felt her feet move against her will. She felt like an automaton. She moved like this for what seemed like miles. Occasionally, her mind would blank out and she would still be walking whichever way the Wicked Witch wanted her to. Rini was getting tired of this, she wanted answers.

"Mmmhmmhhhmmmm." Rini tried talking, to no avail.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Nnnnmmmnnn!"

"Spit it out!"

In an instant, Rini had her tongue again, her mouth unsealed. "Why are you doing this!" She shouted.

"Don't question me, _Small Lady_. Don't forget who is your master now."

"You are not my master!"

Zelena put her palm to her face. "Have you really not grasped it yet?"

Rini reached in her bag and pulled out her brooch. Before Zelena could do anything, she yelled, "Moon Crisis Power!"

To both Zelena and Rini's surprise, the transformation worked. Zelena stood in awe as Rini transformed in front of her.

After her transformation, Sailor Chibi Moon stood in front of Zelena. She swayed for a moment; her lack of energy weighing down on her. "I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" She started, her and Serena's usual greeting. Memories came flooding back of all the battles she had done. She knew she must go on and not break down crying. She continued, "In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She finished, pointing at Zelena.

Zelena stood there with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

The only attack that came to mind, and that she really could use was _Supersonic Waves_. Using her built up emotion, Chibi Moon began to cry. Within seconds her red odango covers began to emit supersonic waves at Zelena. The witch was knocked off her feet. Rini took this as her chance to get away. She ran off into the forest.


	11. Some History

Chapter 11

 _ **Some History**_

"Now what is going on?" Snow White asked as she opened the door to the room where Regina and Serena were.

"Oh, joy." Regina said, rolling her eyes.

Snow White noticed the new girl in the room. "Oh!" she said as she laid eyes on her. She walked closer to Serena. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Serena." The girl said shyly.

"Well, then Serena, welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

Serena nodded and sat on the floor. She was exhausted. Snow White saw how tired she was and sat down next to her. "It's my understanding that you came here with us?"

"No." Regina interjected. "She did not come from Storybrooke...otherwise we would know her."

"True, Regina." Snow said, pausing to think about the situation. "Then how did she get here?"

Regina crossed her arm and looked at Snow and Serena. "I really don't have a clue. Someone with a dark magic sent her here."

Serena spoke up then. "The question is not how I got here...It's why."

"That is a good point." Regina shrugged. "Haven't got a clue as to why either."

It seemed like all the hope was just fading away. Earlier she had felt some sort of relief that these allies could help her. now that they were talking about it, she felt useless. There was no hope. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Snow White reached out to comfort the girl. Serena didn't pull away. "It's okay, Serena. We'll help you."

Serena sighed with relief. She looked up at Snow White and smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping away her own tear. "I'm such a crybaby."

Snow just smiled as she stood up. She reached a hand out to Serena, "We all have those days." 

**...**  
Regina and Snow White realized how hungry Serena must have been. They decided to treat her to lunch. They could tell Serena was no picky eater, as she quickly ate her food.

"Thank you." Serena said with a mouthful of food.

Snow giggled. "You can slow down, dear."

Serena paused and let out a giggle too. "I know. I'm just so hungry! I have been asleep for at least a few days! No food in that time." Serena was starting to feel more like herself as she filled her stomach. She finished eating and knew she should probably give Snow White and Regina more information about herself.

"So," she started - cutting through silence. "There is a lot that I can't remember, for some reason." she said, looking right at Regina and Snow.

"Go on," Regina prompted.

She shrugged. "I know I'm Sailor Moon, as I said. I know that there are other Sailor Scouts and Luna, and Artemis."

"Who's Luna and Artemis?" Snow asked, curious.

"Oh," Serena said. "They're kind of like my guides. Luna is also my best friend, she's always looking out for me. She's a cat."

"A cat?" Regina asked, one eyebrow raised.

Serena nodded.

Snow elbowed Regina gently. "We've seen stranger things."

Serena continued. "So some history. My mother was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"You're a princess?" Regina and Snow both asked at the same time.

"Y-yes." Serena shyly answered. She didn't expect them to react that way. "Anyway, she gave up her life to save me and Endymion from the war with Queen Metalia and the Negaverse. We were reincarnated in the past. The other Scouts and I were awakened when the members on the Dark Kingdom found us. We had to stop them from using energy from Earth. Since then, enemies just seemed to keep filing in. Then Rini showed up."

"Who's Rini?" Snow asked.

Serena looked down at the table they were sitting at. She just wanted to find Rini and hold her in her arms. Holding back tears, Serena answered. "My future daughter."


	12. Your Life Line

Chapter 12

 _ **Your Life Line**_

"Future?" Snow White asked, confused.

"Yep." Serena said, taking a sip of some hot cocoa. "She came back in time to train with me."

"Train for what?" Regina asked.

"To be a sailor scout."

Regina rubbed her temples.

"Oh." Snow simply stated.

"Yes, so that is why I'm worried most about finding her."

"I can see why, Serena. We'll help you the best we can." said Snow.

Regina sighed. She knew that she was having similar feelings as Serena. Serena wanted to find her future daughter, and Regina just wanted Henry back in her arms.

"I know!" Snow suddenly exclaimed, making both Regina and Serena jump. "Let's go searching for her!"

Regina shot Snow an angry look. "What?"

"You know, get Serena used to the Enchanted Forest - show her around." she nudged Regina.

"Yeah," Regina said, getting up from the table, "You two have fun. Take the dwarves; be my guest."

"No, Regina, you said you'd help."

She rolled her eyes. "I said I'd help, not go on some exhibition."

Snow stared at the Evil Queen, arms crossed and waiting.

Regina threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine." she said, as she used her magic to poof them outside the castle.

Serena lost her balance as she was transported outside. Snow helped her back up.

"That's more like it." Snow said, gleaming.

Regina pushed past Snow White, to get to Serena. "Now," she said looking into Serena's eyes. "You need some defense. Especially if someone sent you here on purpose. They may have sent something with you to harm you."

Serena took a step back, frightened by Regina's words.

Regina shook her head. "No need to be alarmed."

"But you just said someone is trying to hurt me."

"Yes, but I will protect you."

Serena looked at Regina with skeptical eyes. She trusted her, but she didn't know to what extent. "Okay?"

"Hold out your hand, Serena." Regina instructed.

Serena did so, and Regina held her hand above Serena's. Out of thin air, a necklace appeared.

"Whoa, Regina." Snow said in amazement.

Regina turned towards Snow, a little annoyed. "Does this _really_ surprise you?"

"I suppose not." Snow said, quietly.

"Now," Regina started, turning back to Serena, "this necklace will be a link between you and me."

The necklace was heart shaped, brown beads accompanied the heart on the threads that held it together. Serena examined it. "What do you mean?"

"I am not going to venture out with you. Nor, should you expect others to. This may seem blunt, but we all have our own problems to sort."

Serena furrowed her brow.

Snow White made some inaudible comments from behind Regina. She knew she was right, but she didn't have the heart to say so.

Before Serena could ask anymore questions, she clarified, "What I mean is, I will always be able to find you if you are wearing this necklace. Once you put it on, do not take it off. It is your life line."

Serena nodded. "But how will you know if I am in danger?"

"I will be able to sense it. Just call my name, and if I can - I will come to you."

Serena was in tears. She was happy that Regina was there, offering help, but also terrified of venturing on her own. "Thank you."

Regina nodded.

Snow gave Serena an encouraging pat on the back. The two were about to leave Serena, when Snow turned back around. "Your clothes, Serena."

Regina and Serena both looked confused, then Regina realized.

"What about them?" Serena asked.

"They're a bit _different_." Snow and Regina said at the same time.

"The bright pink flora jacket from the other realm, kind of doesn't fit in." said Regina.

"If someone is after you, ditch these clothes." Snow explained.

"But I don't have anything!"

"I could just use a transformation spell, or 'poof' some new clothes on." Regina pointed out.

"That could work!" Snow exclaimed.

 _Transformation._ The word resonated in Serena's mind. "No," she said.

Regina and Snow were confused.

Serena pulled something from her pocket. She examined it, memories trying to flood back. It was a pen, a pink pen. "I have a disguise."


	13. Invisible House

Chapter 13

 _ **Invisible House**_

"Aha!" Serena shouted! "Thank you, Luna!" She looked up at the sky, smiling.

Regina and Snow White stood there looking confused.

Serena saw their confusion and smiled at them as she held the pen in the air, above her head. "Disguise Power!" she yelled. In her mind, she focused on what she had seen other people from the realm wearing. She hadn't seen many other people, but she knew they wore cloaks.

When the bright light from Serena's transformation faded, Serena stood in front of the two women in a light colored peasant top, tights, boots, and a cloak.

"Or..." Started Snow White, "She can do that."

"Well then, looks like you don't need me." Regina said. She started to turn, to head back to the castle. She wanted some time to herself.

Serena nodded and was about to turn away. She stopped herself, and ran after Regina. Tapping her on the shoulder, Regina turned around.

"What?" She started to ask.

Serena cut her off with a hug. "Thank you!" Serena told her, and then turned back to Snow White. As she got closer, Serena thanked her as well, and went on her way into the Enchanted Forest.

 **. .** **.**

She kept walking, aimlessly, through the forest. She hoped she could find her way back. Regina did say she could help her if she ended up getting lost.

She found a path in the woods, off to the side of a clearing. She felt that it lead to somewhere specific, and decided to take it.  
Serena had no idea where she was going.

The path was several feet wide, bushes and trees lined the sides for the first twenty or thirty feet. What had been grass from the clearing, lining the way, quickly turned into dirt and mud. She kept walking on the path, on the curves.

She stopped after she got a ways in. As the path straightened out, she found herself staring at what was in front of her. In one moment, it looked as if she could walk straight and not run into anything. In the next, something shimmered about ten feet in front of her.

"It's almost like a mirage." She said to herself, aloud. She got closer to where she could reach out and touch it.

The air rippled at her touch. She stuck her hand through the ripple and it seemed to disappear.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and pulled her hand back. She examined her hand, but nothing seemed wrong with it. Serena stood there for a moment, and got her composure together. She took a step through the border. Looking behind her, she literally was right where she had been. Behind her was the spot where she put her hand through. She walked back through.

"It's so strange, almost like a force field." She wanted to know where it led to. Further in had to be different, if it was being shrouded by an invisible wall. "I wonder..." she said as she stepped back in. She decided to keep walking on the path. "If I need help..." she said, grabbing her necklace, "I'll just call for Regina."

She kept walking, the path in the woods kept getting smaller and smaller. It seemed as if no one had traveled here in a long time; grass and plants were starting to overgrow the path. The only evidence that someone had been there was some indentations in the tall grass. An eerie feeling washed over Serena. _Keep going,_ she told herself.

She reached what seemed to be a cottage in the woods. "Ah," Serena said in awe. "A secret house, protected by an invisibility field. I still wonder how I got in."

She walked up to the front door of the little house. Peering inside, it seemed to be some sort of workshop. There were bits of fabric thrown about the place. It looked like it was being lived in, at least recently. Serena took a step backwards and her foot stepped on something. "What in the world?" she asked aloud, as she turned to face away from the door. She turned right smack into the face of a man who had been peering over her shoulder. The two of them landed on the ground as Serena tripped over his foot.

"To answer your question," the man said through gritted teeth, "I let you in."


	14. The Mad Hatter

Chapter 14

 _ **The Mad Hatter**_

Serena picked herself up the ground. She lent out her hand to the stranger. "Thank you?" she asked.

Standing up, he brushed himself off. "I guess you can say that."

The man standing in front of her was looking at the ground. He seemed very sad or at least very quiet. His hair was tousled, short but in need of a hair cut. He had a five o'clock shadow and looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Serena leaned over so she could see his face.

The man caught her off guard as he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. She tried to free her arm, but he tightened his grip.

"Don't scream!" he snapped, his eyes wide. "Don't draw attention, especially when you know there is an invisibility spell!"

Serena cowered a bit, she understood that he didn't want anyone finding him. "Okay," she said. She let her hand go limp in his to show she wasn't going to fight him.

"Thank you." He told her.

She stared at him for a moment. He was still holding her wrist tightly. "No problem. Now, can you please let go of my arm?"

He seemed to have forgotten already. "Oh," he said as he let go of her arm, "sorry."

She rubbed her wrist. "Okay. So..." she paused. "What's your name?"

He squinted at her. He didn't know what name he should tell her. _"I'm the Mad Hatter."_ He thought of saying. He didn't know what she knew about the Mad Hatter or if she would be scared. "I'm Jefferson." He decided to tell her.

She nodded and extended her hand. "I'm Serena."

They shook hands and Jefferson motioned towards the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

Serena took her chances. If she needed help, she'd just call for Regina. She smiled. "Sure."

The two went inside. Serena could tell that Jefferson was making something - or at least attempting too. The fabric and materials he was using were strewn everywhere.

Serena walked around the little house. She picked up some of the fabric that lay across a chair. "What are you making?"

"A hat." Was his response.

"Okay, great." Serena said, still curious. "So what for?"

Jefferson sighed. _Here we go. "_ To travel." He decided to say.

This caught Serena's attention. "Like what kind of travel?"

"It is a portal."

"Portal!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Jefferson and put his hands in his. "Like between worlds? Realms?" She was basically screaming at him with excitement.

Jefferson looked at her in awe. He took his hands away from hers. "Yes?"

His reaction worried Serena for a moment. She calmed herself. Taking a step back, she asked, "Who are you, Jefferson?"

He smiled a big grin at her. "I'm the Mad Hatter!"

Eyes wide in astonishment, Serena smiled back. "Awesome!"

Jefferson was confused. "You're not frightened?"

"No, should I be?"


	15. Let's Go

Chapter 15

 ** _Let's Go_**

Jefferson was excited. He just found someone to help him, even if she didn't know it yet. He smiled, and quickly walked over to one of his latest projects. He went back to Serena and handed her a hat.

She smiled down at it. "What's this?"

"My new hat."

"New?" Serena asked, confused. "What happened to the old one?"

Jefferson waved at the air in front of his face. "Long story, doesn't matter!"

She smiled at him, skeptical as of why he wouldn't tell her. "Alright." She said.

"Now!" He said, motioning for her to follow him. "Would you be _willing_ to help me out with something?" He walked over, with the hat in his hands, to an area of room free of scrapings.

"May I ask with what?"

"I'd prefer you not..." he trailed off.

"Then how do you -"

"But," he cut her off, "If you must know. I need to go to Wonderland."

"And you need my help? How?"

"Your magic!" He was really excited now, almost too excited. Serena was just as scared as she was confused.

" _My_ magic?" she asked. "How do you know I have magic?"

"I can sense it! Also, how else would you get in the invisibility field?"

She took that in. "But I -"

"What?" he too quickly interjected.

"I don't know how to just _use_ magic."

"Why not?" Jefferson frowned.

"I've only used magic when I transform and fight battles."

"But what do you do when you just want something? Have you ever focused so hard on something you wish for?" he asked, close to Serena now.

"I suppose so, but where I'm from there isn't much magic like there is here."

"Ah!" he said, taking a jump backwards.

"You just need practice!"

"Practice?" she asked.

"Yes, practice! Wielding magic!"

Serena was not confident that she could handle such a task. Sure, she could call upon Pegasus, and save people's dream mirrors. She didn't know how to wield her magic to her own liking. "Okay." She decided, but it came out more like a question.

Jefferson smiled big and gestured for her to follow. He sat down in the middle of the cleared area with the hat a foot in front of him.

Serena took her spot on the other side of the hat. She looked at Jefferson. "What do you want me to do?"

He looked at her, his facial expression serious. "Spin the hat."

She wrinkled her face. "What?"

He said it again, motioning a circle with his finger. "Make it spin."

Serena looked at him and put her hand right above the hat in question. She tried to picture the hat spinning in her mind.

Jefferson leaned back for a second, looking at Serena. "What are you doing?" he asked, then started laughing.

Serena jumped back because of the sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" she asked, brow furrowed.

Jefferson grabbed Serena's hands. He held them up in front of her face. "Spin the hat!" He dropped her hands and placed the hat in them.

She looked at him, then down to the hat. She paused for a moment with her hands resting on the hat. She breathed in, and pulled the hat to make it spin.

The tension grew in the room as the hat spun once. It simply sat where it started.

Serena looked at Jefferson, shrugging. "What do I do?"

"Keep spinning." Jefferson was trying not to let his frustration show. "Think about the task at hand, picture the hat spinning. Put your will into it."

She tried again, this time putting all of her thoughts into the spinning of the hat. She spun it round and round. The hat quickly picked up speed. Her eyes were closed, as she tried to keep her focus. Several moments went by. Jefferson's screams brought her out of focus.

"Yes!" Jefferson screamed! He was standing over Serena, hand outstretched.

Serena looked at the hat, it was spinning with a vortex growing out of it. She stood up and jumped back. "What?"

"Let's go!" Jefferson screamed.

"Go? Go where?" she screamed. The vortex was starting to pick up and create wind within the room. She could hardly see, with her hair blowing about her face.

"Wonderland!" He forced his hands farther towards her. "Take my hand!"

Fear in her eyes, Serena nodded. She took his hand and together they jumped into the vortex.

 **The next five chapters will be focusing on Rini. Let me know what you've thought so far, please review!**


	16. Find Your Memories

Chapter 16

 _ **"Find Your Memories"**_

Rini did not get very far before Zelena appeared in front of her in a cloud of green smoke.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Zelena asked, disgusted.

Rini ran right past the Wicked Witch, not saying a word. She had no energy.

Zelena kept up, poofing next to Rini every few yards or so. "I can keep going, you know."

Rini looked at her and didn't say anything. She turned a sharp left into some bushes and shrubs.

"You'll eventually break down!" Zelena called after her. "I know you're already exhausted!"

Zelena was right, Rini knew she couldn't deny that. Her will power was strong though. She did not want to give up.

Zelena waited a few minutes to catch up with Rini. She loved to toy with the girl.

"Are you ready to call quits, Small Lady?" she taunted.

"No!" Rini screamed, sending _sonic waves_ towards Zelena.

Zelena was thrown back by the waves, but not as much this time. She got up off her feet and poofed in front of Rini. "That was weak. You're energy is definitely deteriorating." She laughed.

"Don't you," Rini gasped, "think I know that?"

"Yes," Zelena grinned. "I do."

This game of chase went on for about an hour. Zelena would let Rini slow down or even stop. She just stood and watched from afar, taunting her. Sometimes she didn't follow her at all. Zelena wanted the element of surprise to still be in the game. After long enough, though, even Zelena grew tired of the game.

"Alright." She said, poofing in front of Rini again. This time she was right in front of Rini, practically nose to nose. "I'm done with this."

Rini was halted in front of the witch, no where to run. She looked up at Zelena, tears in her eyes. "Please," she begged.

Zelena pondered for a moment. She still wanted to push the little brat. "Please, what?"

Rini looked at her in astonishment. She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know!" She turned in a circle, swayed a bit, and fell onto the ground. Looking up she yelled, "WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?"

Zelena crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"Why me?" she sobbed, head in her hands. "I can't go on. Please just stop." She looked up briefly and then down again. "I don't want to play this game. I want to go home."

Zelena looked at Rini with pity for the first time. It did not last long. "Ha," she laughed. "Do you really think I care?"

Rini sighed. "No."

Zelena found a tree to lean against. It was about five feet away from Rini. The two remained in silence for a few minutes until Zelena broke the silence. "So," she started, "I've spent these last few minutes deciding what I was going to do to you first." She smiled a sinister smile.

Rini remained still.

Zelena started pacing in front of Rini's almost lifeless body. "I suppose I should let you rest, so you have plenty of energy to do my evil doing." She paused. She stopped and looked at Rini. "I suppose I _could_ give you a choice."

They went back to silence then. Rini thought she had answered the witch, but it took several minutes to get her response out. Zelena waited quietly, she wanted to keep up the game.

"What choice?" Rini finally managed. It came out as a whisper.

The Wicked Witch clapped. "Ah, there she is. Took you long enough, you poor _Small Lady_." She mimicked sniffling noises. "Your choices, my dear; You willingly follow me."

Rini managed to scoff. "Right."

Zelena ignored her. "Two, you fight me for your freedom. I don't see that one happening though." She paused for a response from the girl, but got none. She used her magic to quickly appear in front of Rini. She held Rini's face in her hand, so they could look eye-to-eye. "Three, I rip your heart out." She put her hand on Rini's chest where her heart is. "And you do _everything_ I ever want you to do. You'll be under my control."

Her heart was racing. Rini knew that she would never be able to find her mother under the witch's control. "No," she moaned.

Zelena smiled at Rini's answer. She slowly stuck her hand through Rini's chest, to pull her heart out.

Rini's eyes grew wide. She mustered up all the energy that she could. "PEGASUS!" she screamed, and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

A white light appeared out of the sky. The image of the white horse appeared and set down in front of Rini.

Helios's image flickered. From where he was, he could not physically get to Rini. He could still use his power though. He looked at Rini with sadness, and then looked at Zelena with anger. He got into a power stance, looming over the witch. "She is under my protection." His voice boomed. "How dare you!" Pegasus kicked at the ground and sent a wave of energy at Zelena, knocking her back into a tree. "Leave, Wicked Witch of the West."

Zelena could feel the anger and power radiating from the horse. "This will not be the last time you see me, _Small Lady_." she snarled. With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The image of Pegasus still flickered. He changed his form into his human form. He leaned over Rini and tried to lift her face to his. His hand went right through her.

Rini could see Helios through barely open eyes. "Helios!" she cried out. She had tears running down her face.

"We'll meet again, little one." He looked away, tears in his own eyes. "I cannot stay," his image flickered. He looked back to her, "Find your memories, Rini." With that, the image of Helios faded. His energy left Rini one last gift until next time. A small protection field fell upon Rini. It was big enough that no one would be able to get within two feet of her. It would fade when she regained consciousness.

. . .

From a barn in a clearing nearby, a figure with red hair stood and watched as the image of Pegasus came down from the sky. She waited a few minutes to see the light from the forest finally fade. The girl smiled as she knew she had found her enemy with little effort. She set out towards the general direction the light faded from.

"This should be easy." she said to herself.


	17. The Clever One

Chapter 17

 _ **The Clever One**_

Rini woke up, she was back in her regular clothes. At some point in her conversation with the Wicked Witch, her energy finally completely depleted - resulting in her Sailor Chibi Moon form fading. Zelena had really drained her. She tried to stand up to quickly and fell back down to the ground. She tried again, slowly rising this time. She had no idea what day it was, she was guessing she had been asleep for quite a while, perhaps a few days.

She steadied herself and held on to the tree. "That's more like it." she told herself.

Rini tried to remember what last happened. She vaguely remembered the vision of Helios. In her memory, she had only seen his human form a few times. In reality, that was not the case. Her head was pounding as she flashed back to her previous memories of them together. All that flashed was battles, nothing of them actually meeting.

She smacked herself on both sides of her head. "Stupid!" she yelled at herself. "Why can't I remember?!" she sat and cried. She knew it was important and she did remember what his image told her as he faded away.

 _"Find Your Memories."_ he had told her. She knew what he meant, but she didn't know how she was going to accomplish the task. She still wasn't sure where she was and how she got there.

She got back up and brushed herself off. She looked around her for the bag she had brought. It was no where to be seen.

"Oh my," she said, realizing what had happened. She smacked her forehead. "I know where it is." She took off in the direction she had come from when Zelena was chasing her. At some point, she lost most feelings in her arms when she was running. The momentum of her speed had kept her arms just kind of flailing by her side. The bag just kind of slipped from her arms a while back and she had no energy, or the opportunity really, to reach down and grab it.

She reached her bag in about one hundred and fifty paces. She was surprised that it was that close to her. She must have been trying to keep a hold of it. The bag was covered in dirt and had a few leaves and twigs resting on top of it.

"I wonder how long I was asleep for."

Rini reached inside and made sure everything was in there. She was mostly concerned about the transformation pen. Sure enough, it was still there. Rini let out a sigh of relief.

Rini held out the pen in front of her. It was her mother's pen. She was glad Luna gave it to her, because she needed it now. She decided it was time.

She held the pen up in the air in her right hand. "Moon Disguise Power!" she yelled. As the transformation light faded, Rini looked over herself.

She was no longer pink-haired. She had decided she wanted blonde hair as her disguise, as that's what her mother had. She included a grey hooded cloak as part of her transformation, and some grey boots. "It'll do." Rini said, as she picked up her bag and started walking through the forest.

 **. . .**

Off to the side, quite a distance from Rini, stood the red-headed girl.

She watched as Rini found her bag.

 _"I wonder how long I was asleep for."_ she heard Rini say.

"Quite a few days, princess." the girl snarled.

She saw Rini reach in her bag and double check that all it's components were inside. Within the next minute, she watched as Rini transformed and used the disguise pen.

The girl smiled. "Good, good. Now, I know what your disguise is." She put her hands together and stretched, cracking her knuckles. "Now, I shouldn't be able to lose you."

The girl hid behind the tree as she watched Rini walk away. She thought of how clever she was. Had she not started looking for Rini after Pegasus left, she wouldn't have found the bag. Rini thought she had dropped it there, but in reality, she didn't. The red-headed girl had found it, and put it somewhere in the path that Rini had traveled. Then all she had to do was wait. Her efforts paid off, even if she did have to wait a while.

Once Rini was out of her sight, the girl started running towards the lowest branch she could find. Using her acrobat skills, she leaped up towards the branch. She grabbed a hold and swung herself to where she landed, standing atop of the branch. She began climbing the tree, getting to the higher branches. She would watch over Rini from the trees until it was time to make her move.


	18. Ages Ago

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. Life has caught up with me and with finals being here, it is incredibly difficult to keep up sometimes. Anyway, here is 18, I hope you like it. Please Review!**

Chapter 18

 _ **Ages Ago**_

Rini had found her bag, transformed, and set off on her journey. She was determined to either find her mother or at least find someone to help her. She was hoping she wouldn't run into the Wicked Witch again.

She approached another fork in the path. She chose the left. Looking back to the right and then behind her, she thought she saw something glitter in the sunlight. She focused her eyes on it. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, she thought. She walked on.

As Rini walked through the forest, she noticed the area became more tree dense. The path she was walking on started to disappear, soon it was just a forest that no one had traveled through.

She marveled at the idea of being the first to explore something. These thoughts brought her back to the present. She had gone so many places with her mother, well, her mother's younger self.

She loved Serena as much as her mother. Ages ago, when she had first returned home to the future, she went straight to Neo Queen Serenity.

 **. . .**

 _"Mommy!" she had screamed, as she ran past Sailor Pluto._

 _"Small Lady!" the Queen welcomed her daughter. They embraced._

 _Rini had tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them, but her mother saw._

 _Serenity reached and wiped Rini's tears away. Rini sniffled. "Don't cry, little one." Serenity smiled sweetly._

 _"Okay, mommy." Rini looked up at her mother and managed her best smile._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _"I missed you so much!" she said, hugging Serenity again._

 _Serenity smiled. "I missed you too, sweet heart. Was Serena nice to you?"_

 _Rini pulled away, laughing. "Oh! It was so fun!"_

 _The Queen was delighted to hear this. She picked Rini up and walked off into the heart of the castle._

 **. . .**

The memory had made Rini cry. She sat down, leaning on a tree. Wiping her tears away, she wished for nothing more than her mother to be there - wiping her tears once more.

"If she's here, does she remember me at all?" she asked herself out loud, wiping her nose.

 _From a ways back in the forest..._

The red-headed girl watched as Rini sat down and cried.

Anger surged inside her.

"She's so weak!" she almost screamed.

She was getting agitated, following Rini. She knew it wasn't time to go after her though.

The girl paced back and forth. "I could leave. Explore, try to find the others or something." She looked back at Rini. "Anything would be better than this."


	19. Personal Item

Chapter 19

 _ **Personal Item**_

Regina decided to leave Serena and Snow out near the courtyard. She had done what she could for the girl. Now it was time to think about how to handle Zelena.

She could have used to her magic to appear in her room, but she decided to take the long way around. Unfortunately for her, that is the only way Snow White could get to her. Not much later after Regina left, Snow appeared by her side.

"Regina!" Snow called.

"What more do you want me to do?" Regina asked, looking back at Snow White.

"No, no," Snow said, pausing. "I think you've done a good thing! You _have_ changed!"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was tired of people doubting her; they probably felt she would change back to her old habits in an instant.

"I mean, you're really helping this poor girl! Good for you, Regina!" Snow said, all smiles.

The two reached Regina's room. Regina walked through her door, enough for Snow to almost follow her in. Regina turned around and motioned to the empty room.

"Can I please have some privacy?"

"Oh," Snow said. "No problem, Regina." She turned away from Regina then.

Regina smiled, she just wanted some peace.

Not much happened in the next few days. Snow White, Charming, Robin Hood, and the Dwarves met with Regina in the dining hall to strategize. They didn't quite know what to do with Zelena yet. She just kind of popped in whenever she wanted. After the meetings, Regina returned to her room on most days.

One of the days, her peace was short lived as Snow White turned up after a meeting. Regina heard her knock on the door.

"Snow White." Regina opened the door. "What a pleasant surprise. Haven't seen you in ages," She said sarcastically.

"I have an idea, Regina!"

She sighed. "What?"

"Can't you use a locator spell on Rini?"

Regina blinked and gave Snow an angry glare. "Don't you think I've thought of that?"

"I don't know! Couldn't it work?"

"Well, yes, of course it could work."

"Then why don't you try it?"

"I think you're missing a big ingredient of use a locator spell." Regina through her hands up in the air as she walked away.

"Oh," Snow White sighed. "The item."

"Yes," Regina smiled at Snow. "I don't have an item that will lead us to the girl."

Just then, a shadow went above the two. Zelena had flown in, through the window, on her broomstick.

"Lovely afternoon, aren't we having?" Zelena asked Regina and Snow White, hovering mid air.

"Get out, Zelena." Regina told her. She brought a fireball up in her hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, sister." Zelena glared.

"And why not?"

"You mentioned you needed something of the 'girl's' to use the locator spell?"

"Stop eavesdropping Zelena!" Snow White yelled.

"I do what I want, brat." Zelena flew over the two again, and threw something pink and string-like over them. "Anyway, here you go." She smiled and evil smile and flew back out the window.

Regina and Snow White examined what the witch threw on them.

"It's hair," Snow White examined. "Pink hair."


	20. Say It

Chapter 20

 _ **Say It**_

The red-head though she was so clever. She thought she was the only one watching from afar. Little did she know...

The Sovereign of Silence was watching both of them.

Hotaru watched from even a further distance than the red-head. Rini would soon find out about the girl who was following her. Just in case, Hotaru stayed back. She was waiting, lurking in the dark.

She stood and watched the other two from behind trees. In the darkness, she changed her cloak inside out revealing the pitch black color. In the daytime, it was a green color that blended well with the trees.

Her scythe, unfortunately, was gone. She hadn't woken up with it, and she did try to summon it. Nothing worked. She knew she lost it in the destruction she had caused. It had since then been replaced by a pitchfork.

The last few days of watching the two girls circle each other was very agitating for Hotaru. Rini was wondering aimlessly, and the other one was too cocky. She thought about speeding up the process, but she knew the events needed to occur on their own.

Hotaru was about to leave one morning, and track them at night only, until something finally happened.

She peeked around the trees as she heard the red-haired girl get too close. She had stepped on a branch, which made a loud sound. It was loud enough for Rini to get concerned.

Rini looked around her and especially to the direction of the noise. She saw someone with red hair in the distance, she was running towards her - darting around the trees.

Her eyes grew wide with concern, and she turned and took off.

"A good game of chase! Finally!" the red-haired girl exclaimed.

Rini didn't hear her, she focused on not running into a tree.

The Amazoness was closing in on Rini, she was used to the physical activity. She loved to run, and it felt better than the last few days of sulking behind trees.

Rini didn't know what to do. She had really hoped that she wouldn't be running like this for quite a while. Her legs hurt, they hated the fact that they'd be running for long periods of time. So did she.

Rini came across a path in the forest. She took a right and ran along with it. The path grew more worn as she got deeper to where it led. With a quick peek behind her, Rini did not see the girl who was following her. As she looked forward, she hit an invisible wall and was sent backwards.

She landed on her back, about ten feet away from where she hit the wall. She didn't have any time to investigate, she turned a sharp right from where she thought the barrier was and stuck her left arm out. She was hoping that doing this would prevent her from smacking into the barrier again, instead only her fingers would hit it. She ran, running back deeper into the forest.

As she made it out of some bushes, she ran right into a shovel. The forced knocked Rini onto the ground, and made her unconscious.

The red-haired girl stood smiling over her.

"Finally." She remarked.

Hotaru appeared behind her, stepped on a branch to make some noise.

"Yes, finally." Hotaru said, stepping out of the bushes.

The girl turned around and pointed her shovel at Hotaru.

The Sovereign of Silence laughed. "Like that is going to work." she remarked, as she pulled out her pitchfork.

The girl lowered her shovel.

"Do you know who I am?" Hotaru asked.

The girl looked down at the ground, slightly frightened. "Yes." She knew she could not battle Sailor Saturn by herself, especially in this state.

"Say it."

 **Chapter 21 will continue with Serena and Jefferson. Sorry about how long it took for an update. I'm working on writing more, it's just difficult sometimes with my schedule.**


	21. The Doorknob

**Chapter 21! Here we are! We are back to Serena and Jefferson, where they left off! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 21

 _ **The**_ __ _ **Doorknob**_

They fell and fell. Serena could see things floating in the air as she and Jefferson fell down what was now a hole.

"Weren't we in a vortex?" she yelled out.

"Yeah, sort of!" Jefferson responded.

"Is that - ?" She started to ask. She was cut off by landing on the ground.

She looked up from where she fell. Jefferson was already to his feet, reaching to help her up. She gratefully took his hand.

Jefferson looked around. "Ugh." he said out of disgust.

"What?"

He looked at her and threw his hand up in the air as he spoke. "Did you _have_ to picture THIS place as we went through the portal?"

"Isn't this how Alice -" She started.

"Don't get me started on _her_!" He frowned. "That was Disney! Books! Movies! There are much _easier_ ways of getting to wonderland!"

"Well, I've never been!"

He softened a bit after she said that. He realized he was being a bit harsh. "I know," he said. "I just _hate_ this way around!"

"Why this way?" she asked, now taking the time to observe her surroundings. It was a small room, all of the walls were a brownish color. One wall had a door on it.

Jefferson sighed. "You'll see very shortly. Shall we?" he motioned toward the door.

Serena shrugged. "I don't see any other way available."

Jefferson lead the way to the door. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stepped through. Serena wondered what that was about until she herself stepped through the door. The room they entered was almost identical to the other, except there was a ceiling instead of what seemed like a reverse bottomless pit.

"Oh." she said, unenthusiastically.

Jefferson held up one finger. "It gets better, trust me." He began to open the door opposite of what they just came through. Another door was inside. And another, and another. Each door that he opened revealed another door - just slightly smaller in size.

"I see what you mean!"

Several doors later, he got to one that revealed a hole.

"Now what?" Serena, asked, leaning in.

"We go through."

The hole was just big enough for them to crawl through.

"Oh boy," Serena said, as she watched Jefferson go ahead. She quickly followed suit.

The room they crawled into was a big purple-tiled room. There was nothing in the room besides another door - covered by drapes.

"Are you kidding?" Serena asked, now just as frustrated as Jefferson.

"No, and now here is the _worst_ part."

"Why's that?" Serena asked.

"I hate this door." He said, walking away.

Serena was confused, but decided to not ask anymore questions.

Jefferson pulled back the drapes that covered the door. There was no way they were going to fit. It was tiny! Jefferson knocked on the door.

"HI, YES. HELLO!" He yelled at the door. "WAKE UP!"

The handle and knob on the door was a face. It yawned as Jefferson pounded on the door. "Who is it?" the Doorknob asked. He looked at Jefferson. "Oh, you again."

"Yes! Me. Can you let me through?"

"But you're much too big!" he said.

"I know! Where's the table?"

"What table?" the Doorknob asked - trying to frustrate Jefferson even more.

Jefferson stared at the handle and balled his fists at his sides. Biting his lip, he motioned towards Serena. "Look! I've brought a friend!"

The Doorknob's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh, you did! Come here, come here!"

Serena walked over to the door and knelt down.

"Hello, hello! Much nicer to see you than him, I do say!" the Doorknob greeted her.

"Well, that isn't very nice."

"But it's true!"

"Doesn't matter, I'd be hurt if you said that around me."

The Doorknob frowned and looked towards Jefferson. "She isn't very fun."

Serena scrunched up her nose. "Hey!" she said, as she hit the door with her hand, a little too hard.

"Oooh! Feisty!" the Doorknob screamed.

"Sorry," Serena said, "Can you help us?"

The Doorknob sighed, "Yes, of course. You need to drink the potion to make yourself small enough to fit through the door."

"And, where is the potion?"

The Doorknob looked past Serena. "Right behind you!" A table appeared a few feet behind them, the potion sitting on top.

"And the key?" Jefferson interjected. "You're always locked!"

The Doorknob gave Jefferson a dirty look. "Fine." A key appeared on the table.

Serena and Jefferson got up to go to the table. Serena looked at the vial on the table. It said, "Drink Me."

"Now what?" she asked.

"We drink it," Jefferson replied. "But first," he said, turning back to the door, "where are the cookies? The "Eat Me" cookies?"

The Doorknob wiggled his nose and they too appeared on the table.

Jefferson turned back towards Serena. He took a handful on the cookies and put them in his pocket. "Just in case." He motioned towards Serena. "Grab the key, and take a drink."

Serena did as she was told. She held the key in one hand and drank in the other. She began to shrink. Before she got too small, she handed the vial to Jefferson. He too, drank from the vial and began to shrink. Soon, they both were small enough to fit through the door.

"Was that too hard?" Jefferson asked the Doorknob.

He rolled his eyes, and waited for Serena to put the key in his mouth.

"Use the key, Serena."

She nodded, and stuck the key in.

Jefferson stopped her before turning it. "We need the Looking Glass room."

The Doorknob understood what he meant. He muttered "Okay" in response.

Jefferson nodded to Serena to turn the key. "Go ahead."

She wondered what Jefferson meant, but went ahead and turned the key. The door opened, and the two stepped through the darkness to the other side.


	22. Lady Katherine

Chapter 22

 _ **Lady Katherine**_

Serena and Jefferson walked through the door.

Serena was amazed by what she saw. For starters, they were tiny. The room they entered was like a hall of mirrors, all of them arranged in a circle.

Jefferson sighed beside her. He handed her a cookie. "Here. Eat this."

She already knew it would grow them back to size. She took a bite.

She and Jefferson grew to what she hoped was their original size.

She looked around at all the mirrors in front of her. None of them showed her reflection. They were all portals to the other side.

"Where now?" she asked.

Jefferson pointed straight ahead. "There."

"Do we just...walk through?"

"Yes." he said, turning to her. Jefferson had a very serious look on his face.

"What is it Jefferson?"

"There's a rule."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Two go in, two come out." He explained, using two fingers for emphasis.

She nodded.

"I'm just covering myself, but the two that are going in are you and I. The two coming out are you and I. Got it?"

"I never thought anything else, Jefferson."

"I was left here once, took me a long time to get out. Now, hopefully we will be transported through the hat when we leave. I don't want to see that Doorknob ever again."

Serena nodded again, she didn't know what to say.

"Alright then, let's go." He made his way towards the mirror straight in front of them.

The two reached the mirror. Jefferson looked at Serena and smiled.

Smiling back, Serena took Jefferson's hand and together, they stepped through.

"Whoa." Serena said in amazement as she took in her surroundings. They were in a maze, the walls were bush like and several feet tall.

"Hey, uh," Jefferson started, "don't touch the walls."

Serena was confused. "Why not?"

Jefferson cleared his throat. "They will most likely eat you. At least, that's what they tried to do last time."

"Alright then. So what are we going to do?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Find the queen!"

Jefferson led Serena through the maze. He seemed to know where he was going. Serena couldn't keep track of it all. She would be no help if they were to need to retrace their steps.

They reached what seemed to be the middle of the maze. Several guards stood in front of a door.

Jefferson bowed. "I'm here to see her Majesty."

The main guard gave Jefferson a dirty look and glanced at Serena. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes!"

The guard opened the door and let the two in.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"You'll see."

The two approached the Queen's chair. A women with a mask sat at the throne. All you could see was her long brown hair fall onto her shoulders.

Jefferson bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Jefferson," the Queen responded, frustrated. "I told you not to call me that."

Jefferson tilted his head back and laughed. "Sorry! I couldn't resist!"

The woman in the chair removed her mask. It revealed soft features, outlined with a few wrinkles, and piercing green eyes.

Serena stood there quiet and confused.

Jefferson motioned back and forth between the woman in the chair and Serena. "This is the Queen of Hearts."

"Jefferson!" The Queen scolded.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "This is Lady Katherine, the not Queen of Hearts."

Serena bowed. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you."

Lady Katherine put her head in her hands. "Please stop. There is no need to bow, and not much time."

Serena stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I had Jefferson bring you here to meet me," Lady Katherine started, "I needed to try to help you."

"Help with what? Do you know why I got sent to the Enchanted Forest?"

She nodded. "My family and I have fallen into a trap. Much like yours has. You see, Serenity, I fell through time and space with my children. We met a Goddess. She took interest in my daughter. My daughter had always been mischievous, even perhaps evil in her ways. That is exactly what she wanted." She looked into her lap, fighting back tears. "The Goddess is using my daughter as a host and is using her to target you. I don't know her reasons. I am locked in a tower through most of the day. I am here in my dreams as a "gift" they say. When I wake, all memories of Wonderland will fade until I sleep again. It is my punishment I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Katherine!" Serena cried out.

Lady Katherine smiled. "That is so like you, Serenity. There is no need for the title. I hate my status as 'Lady'. My captors know of it too, it's part of the curse. I've read about you, though. I don't know why they target such a loving soul."

"Why do you call me Serenity?"

"It is your name. Only part of your name, but it is what I know of you as."

Serena was confused, but she couldn't bring herself to argue. She was trying to take all of what Lady Katherine was saying.

Lady Katherine winced in pain. "I'm being woke up."

"What do we do?"

"There is nothing you can do, Serenity. At least, not for me." She smiled. "I must tell you, my daughter has taken control of Elysium. You must know what that means."

Serena's eyes got wide. There was a memory trying to resurface. "How can I? I hurts to try!"

"Find Rini. She will need your help very soon, they are after her."

"Who's after Rini?" Serena yelled.

Lady Katherine ignored her for a moment. "Jefferson." She said as she tossed something to him. "As promised."

Jefferson looked at the item that was thrown. It was a seashell.

"Crush it and give it to your daughter if you must, but be aware of the consequences. You may lose her entirely if you use that seashell."

Jefferson nodded, his face turning red.

Lady Katherine turned back to Serena. "This is all I can help you with. I am sorry. Perhaps one day, we will meet in the real world."

And with that, Lady Katherine faded away. The mask she had been holding was left on the seat of the throne by itself.

"Jefferson? What just happened?"


	23. A Father's Love

**Sorry about the coding issue, it is now fixed (hopefully) and a new chapter is posted.**

Chapter 23

 _ **A Father's Love**_

Jefferson sighed. "Uh, she woke up."

Serena slapped her thighs in frustration. "I gathered that much!"

Jefferson looked at her with pity. "Whoever has Lady Katherine must know that she was communicating with you."

"What do you think will happen?"

He stepped forward, he was tired of standing still. "I don't know. We need to leave though."

Serena nodded. She wasn't happy about the lack of answers. She started to follow Jefferson back the way they came.

After a few minutes of traveling through the courtyard, Jefferson spoke up. "Don't eat anything here, by the way."

She was confused. "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Uh," He smiled, "Just don't. Besides the cookies, just don't eat anything from here."

She gave him a strange look and then shrugged. "Okay. What's the seashell for?"

Jefferson stopped in his tracks. "I knew it!" He was suddenly angry with her.

"What did I do?"

He turned towards her, shaking his fist in her face. "You ask so many questions!"

Serena took a few steps back, but held her ground. "What do you expect? I have no idea where I am! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" She was surprised at her own anger. She hadn't ever snapped at Jefferson and she could see that he was thrown off guard. "Sorry," she offered.

He turned away to sulk. "Don't be. I shouldn't have yelled at you for asking questions."

That was more like it. Serena felt bad for her anger, but she also knew she didn't deserve his. After a few minutes of walking in silence, she asked again. "So, what's it for?"

Jefferson sighed and pulled out the seashell from his pocket. "My daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Grace." He smiled, immediately lighting up at the mention of her name.

Serena smiled at this. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "So why do you need the seashell?"

"It will erase her memories." He said, avoiding eye contact.

Serena gasped. She tried to control the fury inside her as she tried to also steady her hands from shaking. She looked away as well. "After what I've been through - what you know about my situation - you would be willing to do that?" Her voice rose and her tone got sharp. "To your own daughter?"

He calmly stated, "You don't understand."

"Enlighten me."

"I know you're being protected by Regina." He offered, trying to change the subject.

"That's not what we're talking about, Jefferson. You're daughter deserves a right to her memories."

He acted like he was going to throw the seashell on the ground in frustration, but refrained. "You don't know what she's been through. I just want it to be like before."

"Before what?"

"Before being sent to Storybrooke in the first place."

"By Regina?"

He looked down at his feet and hissed, "Yes."

"So that's why you brought her up."

He nodded. "She separated me and my daughter in Storybrooke. Took her memories, gave her a new name."

Serena gave him a more understanding look. She suddenly felt her anger wash away with pity and sadness. "What will it do then?"

"It'll erase her memories to before going to Storybrooke."

"How will you explain that to her?"

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone from Storybrooke knows her right?"

"Correct."

"Well, what if they were to ask her questions about things that happened in Storybrooke?"

"I didn't -"

She interrupted. "Weren't you two reunited since then?"

"Yes, but -"

"What about the knowledge that you came back for her and fought for her in Storybrooke? Are you willing to make that memory disappear?"

Jefferson sat down to think. "I don't - I don't know."

"You erase those memories, you erase the trust your daughter has for you."

He started to tear up. "You're right."

Serena smiled slightly. She held her hand outstretched to Jefferson.

He looked up and started to take her hand to help him up but she smacked his hand away. He looked at her, confused.

"The seashell."

"What?"

She moved her fingers, motioning him to give it to her. "Give me the seashell, so you don't feel the need to use it."

He stared at her hand for a minute and slowly put the seashell in her palm.

Serena helped him up with her other hand and pulled him into a hug. "This isn't the way to win back your daughter. She just needs her father's love."

Jefferson nodded and they broke their embrace. "Shall we?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

Serena smiled and they continued towards the entrance.


	24. She's Alive

Chapter 24

 _ **She's Alive**_

"Let's get you back to Regina." Jefferson said.

Serena smiled and nodded. They were safely back in his house. The portal spat them out right where the hat sat on the floor.

Jefferson extended his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, taking his hand.

He held on for a moment and then dropped her hand. "Going with me. Believing in me, trusting me. But most of all - for taking the shell."

She smiled. "No problem, Jefferson. I know you and your daughter will be better off without it."

He nodded. "Do you want help finding your way back?"

Serena sighed. "I don't know. With all this new information should I go back to Regina or search for Rini?"

Jefferson shrugged. "Even though I don't like her... I think you should touch based. Go to Regina, tell her what Lady Katherine said."

She looked down at her feet and sighed. "You're right."

"Did you want help?"

"No," She smiled. "I know you two don't get along."

"I don't want you to get lost..."

"I need to become used to my surroundings. I'm sure I can find my way back."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Besides, go find your daughter. You two need to catch up."

The two hugged before Serena walked out the door. He stood and watched as Serena walked down the path past the invisible barrier.

Serena walked back the way she came. The path she had taken had seemed overgrown and unused before. Now, she knew that Jefferson kept it that way for a reason; he didn't want to be bothered. She hoped that he and his daughter could live together in peace.

She made her way back to the tall, looming castle. Snow White came out to greet her.

"Where have you been?" Snow asked, slightly frazzled.

By the way it sounded, Serena knew something bad had happened. "Wonderland." She told Snow White, as if it were nothing.

Snow blinked and stared at Serena for a moment, trying to take in what she had heard. "Wonderland?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Wonderland." Serena nodded. "I've learned some information about how we got here, thanks to Jefferson."

This news was clearly shocking to Snow White, but not of great importance. "Serena," Snow said, taking Serena's hands into her own, "We have some bad news."

Once inside the castle, Regina and Snow White explained what happened while Serena was gone.

Serena sat in tears as Regina bluntly told how The Wicked Witch taunted them with pieces of Rini's hair.

"She's probably dead!" She cried, in hysterics.

Regina stood with her arms crossed, looking out the doors to her balcony. "I don't think so."

"I can't imagine life without her."

Snow White comforted her the best she could. "What do you feel, Serena?"

Both Serena and Regina looked at Snow with confused looks, then Regina understood. Serena clearly didn't.

"What?"

"You have a connection, with Rini." Regina spoke up.

"Yeah? I mean, she's my future daughter and a sailor scout, I suppose so."

It was slowly starting to make sense to Serena, but not quick enough for Regina. "Then, what exactly do you feel?"

"I don't understand -" Serena started to raise her voice, before she was cut off.

"Do you feel a difference in your body? Your life, your spirit? Can you feel that the connection is still there or do you feel it has been severed?" Regina was starting to get agitated. "When I lost my father, my world felt torn apart. I could feel that his essence was gone from the world. It tears a hole in the space around you."

Serena went quiet for a few minutes. The air was still and no one said anything.

"No," Serena spoke. "She's alive."


End file.
